


O Amor é... (2004)

by JoaoGCNCarrapa



Category: poesia - Fandom
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoaoGCNCarrapa/pseuds/JoaoGCNCarrapa





	O Amor é... (2004)

O amor é uma rosa que floresce  
mesmo com o frio de Inverno;  
é o glaciar frígido que aquece,  
mas sem queimar como o fogo do inferno.

É um ver mais longe do que o olhar;  
é uma fonte de água que sempre há-de ser;  
é uma forma de comunicar  
que obriga a morrer para viver.

É trabalhar quando se está cansado;  
é descansar quando cansado se está;  
é uma semente que frutos dará.

É amar e ser amado;  
é ser o primeiro a amar;  
é a todos abraçar.


End file.
